


I thought I was over you.

by Prettyunique



Series: Dreams [4]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maura has a dream that wakes her up to her feelings for Jane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just a dream

Kent hands over a big white carrier bag.

 

"What's this?"

"Look inside" replies Kent

 

Jane does so.

 

"A blanket?" she looks at him

"Don't you like it?"

"Yea it's pretty, but...why?"

 

Kent shrugs.

 

"Some people use it to keep warm"

"Sure, sure...but, wouldn't a sleeping bag make more sence" replies Jane

"I don't make the rules"

"Right...well thank you"

 

Jane walks over to Maura.

 

"What's going on?" asks Maura

"Oh, just...Kent being Kent" replies Jane

"No I mean what's...going...on?....because I fell asleep in the autopsy room and now I'm here...doing?"

"I'm guessing camping since I have camping gear on me"

"But why?

"I don't know its you're dream" replies Jane

"This makes no sence"

"I had no idea you wanted to go camping again. I mean the last time we went it was a disaster."

"I don't...no showering for a week, no thank you"

"Right" replies Jane

"I was so happy you fell in that lake because it meant we could go home"

"And we only lasted a day"

"12 hours" replies Maura

"Technicalites"

"Maybe it's not about the camping. I mean I was thinking about the case"

"Forget about the case, it's not about the case"

"How do you know?" asks Maura

"Because I'm you. Which means deep down you know what this is about"

"I don't" replies Maura

"Ok...is it just me or did it get really hot in here"

 

Jane removes her t-shirt she's not wearing a bra.

 

"Jane what are you doing"

"What you've seen me naked before"

"Yes, but that was..." 

"(clears throat)...my eyes are up here"

"Sorry" replies Maura

"Don't apologise it's your dream. I'm not doing anything you don't want me to"

 

Jane leans forward.

 

"This is a bad idea."

"You're only trying to convince yourself here."

"This is ridiculous...OK I...when I first met you I did have a...crush on you. But I put a stop to it"

"You really think it's that simple?"

"Yes, I made sure of it" replies Maura

 

Maura yarns.

 

"I'm so tired" says Maura

 

Maura and Jane are now lying in a sleeping bag, Jane behind Maura. Jane kisses Maura's forehead.

 

"I love you" she whispers

 

Maura wakes.

 

"Kent"

"Sorry, did I wake you?" replies Kent

"Not at all...how long have I been asleep?"

"About 2 hours"

 

Kent helps Maura off the autopsy table.

 

"Well, you defintely look better"

"I do?" asks Maura

 

Kent nods then looks at Maura.

 

"What?"

"Did I ever tell you about my grandma"

"No, but I'm guessing you're going to right now" Maura replies

"Esther, she died 5 years ago"

"I'm sorry to hear that" replies Maura 

"Well, she was old...um, she was also psychic."

 

Maura looks at him.

 

"Yea, I didn't believe in that stuff either. None of my family did...see my grandma had this blanket. It was yellow, blue and orange and..."

"Kent"

"Anyway, she used to call it her true love blanket. Everytime one of my sister's or my brother had someone stay over. She'd cover the person she thought was...their true soulmate I guess, with the blanket. My older brother is actually married to the last person she drapped the blanket over."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I don't know just felt like it" Kent replies

"Let me guess this blanket is knited, decorated with flowers and trees"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Lucky guess" replies Maura

 

8 hours later Maura arrives home. Angela is cooking in the kitchen.

 

"Hey, How was work?"

"The usual" replies Maura

"Where's Jane?"

"Still at work. She was busy I didn't want to disturb her"

"Are you ok, do you want to talk about it"

"I'm fine...really" replies Maura

"I'm making Lasagne"

"Sounds good, I'll be right down"

 

Maura goes upstairs.

An hour later Jane walks in.

 

"Have you seen Maura?"

 

Angela points up.

 

"Although I haven't seen her in..."

 

Angela looks at the clock on the wall.

 

"...an hour"

 

Jane rushes up stairs.

 

"I'm sure she's fine" shouts Angela

 

"Maura...Maura"

"In here" replies Maura from the spear room.

 

Jane goes to the spare room.

 

"There you are. I've been calling you."

"Sorry my phone must be dead" replies Maura

"What are you doing down there?"

"Feeling sorry for myself" replies Maura

"Mind if I join you?" 

"Be my guest"

 

Jane removes her shoes and sits beside Maura on the floor.

 

"Feeling sorry for yourself?"

"And enjoying the quiet" replies Maura

"Got you" replies Jane

 

A minute passes.

 

"Is this about the kidnapping?"

 

Maura sighs.

 

"Sorry" 

"It's not about the kidnapping"

"You know you can talk to me, about anything"

"I know" Maura replies

"Ok, I'm shuting up now"

 

30 seconds pass.

 

"I had a dream"

"Very Martin Luther King" replies Jane

 

Maura smiles.

 

"What was you're dream about?"

"Just something I thought was dead and burried. And now I realise was never gone"

"Ok...

 

Jane turns to face Maura.

 

"I don't know what that means."

 

Maura smiles.

 

"You're so beautiful"

"It means I'm beautiful???"

 

Maura leans forward.


	2. What happens now?

Angela, Maura and Jane have been sitting down to dinner for 35 minutes

 

"Is something going on I should know about"

"What do you mean?" asks Maura

"Has something happened with the case?"

"No...nothing new anyway" replies Jane

"Would you tell me if there was?"

"Probably not" Jane replies

"At least you're honest"

 

Jane smiles.

 

"How's the food, Maura"

"It's delicious, thank you" replies Maura

"Are you sure, you've barely touched your food"

"I'm not really hungry...I had a big lunch...really"

"Ok"

 

The rest of the dinner goes by in silence.

 

"Well, that's me. I'm going to bed, goodnight girls"

"Night"

"Goodnight, ma"

 

Angela leaves.

 

"I'm...going to clear the table"

"Take you're time, I'll still be here"

 

Maura washes up the plates and everything in the sink and turns round 30 minutes later.

Jane is still sitting at the table.

 

"Still here"

 

Maura pours herself a glass of Zinfandel and sits next to Jane at the table.

A minute passes in silence.

 

"You know you have a dishwasher, right"

"Washing up is very therapeutic to me" replies Maura not looking at Jane..."honestly I don't really like using it"

"Then why buy it"

"It came with the house"

"Right...Maura, look at me"

"I can't" replies Maura

"Well, you looked at me just now so it's doable"

 

Maura smiles.

 

"I'm embrassed, Jane"

"You don't have to be, trust me"

"You know it's just a crush"

"Just a crush...ok, can I ask you a question?."

"I guess" replies Maura

"How long have you had this 'crush'. Baring in mind that you're not a very good liar"

 

Maura takes a sip of her wine. She answers, the glass still by her mouth"

 

"Bisk ears"

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that" replies Jane

 

Maura puts her glass on the table and sighs.

 

"6 years...ok, so maybe it's more than a crush."

"So, are you saying that you...like me as more than just a friend"

"Jane, you know I care about you" replies Maura

"That's not really what I'm asking"

 

Maura nods.

 

"I need you to say it"

"Why so you can torture me" Maura replies

"Just humour me"

"Yes, I'm in love with you, Jane...you don't have to worry about it, it's not a big deal. I mean it is for me but it doesn't have to be for you. So, I'm going to go to bed and we never have to mention this again"

"I can't do that" replies Jane

"I've distroyed our friendship, haven't I"

 

Jane smiles.

 

"Why are you smiling?"

 

Jane starts moving closer to Maura. She stops when there's only inches between them and smiles again. Maura closes her eyes as she feels Jane's lips on hers. Less than a minute later Jane pulls away looking at Maura. 

 

"Am I still dreaming?"

 

Jane smiles.

 

"Ok, I should get going. I'll see you tomorrow"

"What...you're not staying, don't you want to talk"

"Plenty of time for that" replies Jane 

"Well, don't you want to kiss some more...I know I do" 

 

Jane smiles again.

 

"Plenty of time for that, too"

 

Jane kisses Maura quickly and then pulls away.

 

"Lock this door"

 

Maura follows Jane to the front door locking it behind her.

 

"Ma, I thought you were asleep"

"Are you leaving?" asks Angela

"How much of that did you hear?"

"Of what?" replies Angela

 

Jane looks at Angela.

 

"Don't give up you're day job" 

"I wasn't eavesdropping...does this mean you two are a couple, now"

"But you weren't eavesdropping"

"No" replies Angela

"Goodnight, ma"

"That's not a no"

"Lock you're door"

 

The next morning Jane let's herself in to Maura's place with her key.

 

"Morning;"

"I missed you last night" replies Maura

 

Jane leans forward kissing Maura.

Angela clearing her throat behind them brings them out of their trance.

 

"Hey, ma"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interupt"

 

Maura looks from Jane to Angela.

 

"You told her?" Maura asks Jane

"No, she didn't"

"She was eavesdropping" Jane replies

"I...ok,fine...but I can keep a secret, if that's what you two want"

 

Maura looks at Jane.

 

"We haven't really discused that yet" replies Jane

"Well, no one will find out from me you can be sure of that"

"Thanks, ma" replies Jane

"I don't think I want to keep it a secret"

"Oh thank God, me either" replies Jane 

 

Jane takes Maura's hand.

 

"Ok, well I'm going to work see you girls later"

 

No answer.

 

"Girls?"

 

Angela looks at Jane and Maura looking at each other holding hands and smiles.

Jane looks up as the door slams shut.

 

"I guess my ma's gone"

"I really wish you didn't leave so soon yesterday,"

"I just wanted our first time to be special."

"That's so sweet" replies Maura

"Really you don't think it's...pathetic"

"I think it's sweet"

 


	3. Jane and Maura...you know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There will be a description of sex in this chapter.

Maura's phone rings.

 

Maura smiles when she sees Jane's number.

 

'Hi, I was going to wait for you but they said you'd gone home already.'

'Yea, I had to take care of a few things...are we still on for tonight.' replies Jane

 

Maura sighs in relief.

 

'Yes, absolutely'

'Should we say...an hour"

"Better make it two"

"Ok,I'll pick you up."

'Why, I assume I'm coming to your place.'

'Told you, I want this to be special.'

 

Maura smiles.

 

'Ok, I'll be ready.'

 

Maura's doorbell rings two hours later she opens it. Jane is standing there in a knee length red dress.

 

"Why didn't you use your key"

"Wow, you look...amazing" replies Jane

"So do you...is that new?,"

"Not really, it's been in my closest, I  just haven't worn it yet,"

 

Jane leans forward, then stops.

 

"Is my mum here?"

"She went to bed soon as I got home"

"You ready?" asks Jane

 

Maura nods.

 

"Alright, let's go before she wakes up and asks questions"

 

Jane and Maura walk to Jane's car.

 

"Wait"

 

Jane walks over to Maura's side opening the door. 

They arrive 25 minutes later.

 

"Wow, it's like a resturant in here"

"So you like it?"

 

Maura removes her coat and Jane takes it hanging it up with her own.

 

"I love it...and it's not even Valentine's Day"

"It's a little over the top"

"No way" replies Maura

"Hungry?"

 

Maura nods.

Jane disappears into the kitchen, comes back 2 minutes later with two plates of food and a bottle of wine.

Maura takes a plate from Jane's arm, carefully.

 

"I used to be a waitress, you know."

"Really?" 

"I worked at Peckham brew for about a year, for...extra cash."

"For your credit card debt"

"Wow nothing gets past you does it, yes."

"I just listen." replies Maura

"Wine?"

 

Maura nods.

Jane pours some wine into Maura's glass.

Maura sneeks a peak at the label.

 

"Chateau Haut Brion...that's expensive"

"You're worth it" replies Jane

 

Maura smiles.

 

"Funny thing is I thought you were going to cancel."

"Why?" replies Jane

 

Maura shrugs.

 

"Jane have you done this before."

"Been on a date?...yea, plenty of times." 

"I meant..."

"I know...no." replies Jane 

"Is that what's worring you?" 

 

Jane sighs putting down her folk.

 

"Jane, we don't have to do anything till you're ready."

 

Jane takes Maura's hand across the table.

 

"I've wanted this...forever. Trust me I'm ready."

"Then?"

"I want you to be happy." Replies Jane 

"I am."

"Maura I've had dreams about us...together and it was amazing, but what if the reality is..."

 

Jane sighs.

 

"You're worried the sex will be bad...me too."

"Really?"

"You're my first too, I've only ever kissed a women." replies Maura

"But you seam so confident."

"I watch a lot of..."

 

Jane gasps.

 

"Dr Isles, do you watch porn?"

"Yes, it's very educational."

"That's not what I would call it."

"We don't have to rush things. We can take it as slowly as you want."

 

Both Maura and Jane lean forward at the same time, tongues get introduced.

Jane pulls away first. 

 

"Sorry." says Maura

 

 Jane gets up holding out a hand.

 

"Are you sure?"

"I can't wait any longer...let's be bad together."

 

Maura takes Jane's hand and they go to the bedroom.

Maura turns and Jane unzips Maura's dress, Maura steps out as the dress falls to the floor.

Jane turns and Maura returns the favour. Jane steps out of her dress putting it on the chair with Maura's dress,

Maura moves to the top of the bed in her bra and knickers, she gets in the covers removing her bra. Jane gets in the bed doing the same. Maura's tongue enters Jane's as one hand finds it's way to Jane's nipple.

Moans escape Jane's mouth.

Maura removes her hand from Jane's nipple replacing it with her mouth. She licks and sucks each nipple.

Jane's back arches off the bed. 

Maura kisses Jane's belly sprending Jane's legs, She kisses just above Jane's knickers.

 

"Please"

"You ok?" asks Maura 

 

Jane nods.

Maura pulls Jane's knickers down and off and then throws her own to join it.

 

"You'll tell me if I hurt you."

 

Jane nods.

Maura kisses Jane's clit and Jane twiddles both her nipples between her fingers.

Maura puts a finger in her mouth removing it and putting it inside Jane.

Jane's back arches again. Maura puts two fingers in her mouth and then puts them inside Jane.

Moans escaped Jane's mouth.

Maura moves her fingers in and out, geting faster and faster.

Jane grips the bedsheets as she feels her orgasm approaching.

Jane collapses on the bed. Maura moves up and kisses Jane.

 

"F***"

"We just did that."

"That was...I want to say amazing but that word fails in comparison."

 

Maura smiles kissing Jane.

Jane moves so she is on top of Maura.

 

"Jane you don't have to...I'm not expecting anything."

"Shush." replies Jane

 

Jane kisses Maura.

 

The next morning.

 

Jane and Maura wake in spooning position, Jane behind Maura.

Jane interlinks her hands in Maura's.

 

"Morning sexy."

 

Maura smiles.

 

"What time is it?"

 

Jane looks at the clock on the beside table.

 

"7" Jane replies

"They'll be calling us for work any second."

"How can you be so sure?" askes Jane

"They always call around this time...why should today be any different."

"Oh nothing, except I had the best sex of my life last night."

 

Maura smiles.

 

"Ditto" replies Maura

 

Maura leans forward kissing Jane.

Jane and Maura's phones ring.

They answer their phones smiling at each other.

 

'Hello'

'Dr Isles" greets Maura

 

'Jane did you hear me, I said we got a triple homicide.'  replies Frankie on the other end

'Yes sorry, that's terrible I'll be right there'

'On my way' replies Maura to Korsak

 

They put the phone down. 

Jane and Maura arrive at the crime scene 2 hours later.

 

"What took you two so long, the crime scenes 10 minutes away."

"Oh...uh...traffic." replies Jane

"Something's different...did you have sex?" asks Frankie

"What?"

"It's that guy I saw you with in the dirty robber the other day."

"You mean the tourist who was asking me for direction."

 

Maura fails to hide a smile.

 

"Oh...who was it then?"

"Noone." replies Jane

"Janey you have sex written all over you."

 

Jane shakes her head.

 

"Ok, this is weird to be talking about with my brother, can we leave it please."

"For now." replies Frankie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And post...I don't hate it, you know what they say you are you're worst critic.


	4. Lost love.

Maura walks into the squad room going over to Korsak's desk.

 

"Tox results?"

 

Maura nods.

 

"You could have just asked one the tech guys to bring it up." replies Korsak

 

Maura shrugs walking over to Jane's desk.

 

"Of course." Korsak says to himself

 

Maura put's the cup of coffee on Jane's desk.

 

"Thanks."

"Listings?" asks Maura

"Yea, I can't live at my brother's place forever." 

"True."

"What?"

"Nothing." replies Maura

 

Jane looks at her.

 

"Why don't you just move in with me...uh, sorry...forget I said anything."

"Don't you think it's a bit too soon." Jane replies

"Maybe, if we just met, but it's like we've been dating for 6 years...at least that's how I feel."

"Me too." whispers Jane

"Really?" 

"Yea, I was thinking about it. I just didn't want to assume."

"I would love it if we moved in together." replies Maura

"I just don't want us to move in together because we have to."

"You don't have to, you can get your own place. But Jane I'm a great believer in everything happens for a reason."

"So all my stuff got burned in a fire so that I can move in with you."

 

Maura shrugs.

 

"A negative into a positive." replies Maura

"Let's do it."

"Are you sure?" replies Maura

 

Jane nods.

 

"I could kiss you right now." whispers Jane

"Later...I should get back to work."

 

Maura leaves.

 

"Is everything OK?" asks Korsak

"Yea." replies Jane

"You sure?"

"Of course yea."

"There's nothing you want to tell me?"

"No...not yet." 

 

Korsak gives her a confused look.

Jane goes back to her work.

 

A week later.

 

"That was amazing Maura, as usual." says Korsak

"Thank you." 

"Ok enough small talk, why did you bring us all here." asks Frankie

"What are you talking about?" replies Jane

"Jane." replies Frankie

"Ok, the reason you're all here, is because....umm...I'm moving out."

"Oh thank God...I mean, you found a place."

"Yes." replies Jane 

"Where?"

"Well, it's pretty close."

"Surely you could have told us this over the phone." replies Korsak

"Well the other part is that I'm moving in with my...girlfriend."

 

Korsak and Frankie look at her. 

Jane smiles.

 

"I didn't even know you were seeing anyone."

"I'm sorry, that's what you're focusing on." replies Korsak

 

Jane smiles again.

 

"It's old news Korsak." replies Frankie

"Oh...you're gay?"

"I'm bi actually."

"I'm sorry." replies Korsak

"It's OK...we...don't really talk about that stuff, but I wanted you to be here because you're family"

"I'm honored."

"Where about's is this place anyway." asks Frankie

"Here."

"Here as in..."

"The place you just had dinner." replies Jane

Maura's place." 

"Yes."

 

Frankie grasps.

 

"You mean..."

"Yes." replies Jane

 

No one speaks for a second.

 

"Look I know this is a bit of a shock."

"Jane you're not fooling anyone." Frankie replies

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think everyone and their dog doesn't know you two have the hots for each other." Frankie replies

"You knew?" asks Jane

 

Frankie nods. 

 

"How long have you known?" asks Maura

"I don't know...about a week. I've actually known for a while that you like Maura. Since...since the first time you two met actually." 

"Actually the second." replies Jane

"What?" 

"Doesn't matter." replies Jane

 

Moving day.

 

"Morning."

"Hey." replies Jane

 

Jane kisses Maura.

 

"Last chance to change you're mind."

"Never." replies Jane

 

Jane kisses Maura again.

Frankie walks in.

 

"Oh sorry."

"Is this everything."

"Yep...except this." replies Jane

 

Jane picks a small cactus of the window seal.

 

"What, don't make that face."

"You know I have plants, healthy plants." replies Maura

"This little guy is a survivor."

"Oh, it came out of the fire."

"Yes." replies Jane

"Ok I guess I can deal with one dead cactus in our place."

 

Jane looks at her smiling.

 

"What?"

"Our place...has a nice ring to it."

 

Jane leans forward...

Frankie clears his throat behind them.

 

"We should go."

"Aren't you going to miss me at all." 

"Nope...maybe a little bit, like a teeny weeny bit." replies Frankie

 

Jane smiles.

 

"Thanks for letting me stay here."

 

Frankie nods.

 

"I feel like I haven't seen you in a week. You're always gone when I wake, come back when i'm asleep."

"I know I'm sorry."

"No I'm not complaining...I'm worried about you."

 

Jane takes Maura's hand across the table.

 

"Anything new?"

 

Jane shakes her head.

 

"I should...get back to it."

"You just got here." replies Maura

"I know...I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize to me Jane."

"As soon as this is over I'm taking you away for 2 weeks."

 

Maura laughs.

 

"What?"

"There is no way that I could get you away from work for a weekend let alone 2 weeks." replies Maura

"I promise you."

 

Maura and Jane get up and they walk back to the station.

 

Hours later.

 

"What?"

"Isn't that mine."

 

Jane looks down at her knickers.

 

"Oh, well I just grabbed a pair of knickers."

"You just grabbed a pair of knickers." replies Maura

"They were clean."

 

Maura continues to stare at the knickers.

 

"Do you want it back?"

"You can keep it...for now" replies Maura

"No."

"What?" replies Maura

"I can see that look in your eyes."

 

Maura walks forward slipping a finger inside Jane's knickers.

  

"No Maura we don't have time for this."

"I'll be quick." replies Maura

 

Maura kisses Jane slipping a whole hand inside Jane's knickers.

Jane gasps.

 

"Fuck it."

 

Maura smiles getting on her knees.

 

10 minutes later.

 

"I knew it was a bad idea changing in the same place."

"Bad?" 

 

Jane steps into her dress pulling it up.

 

"Zip me up."

 

Maura does so.

 

"Wow, you look beautiful."

"So do you." replies Jane

 

Maura leans forward...

The door swings open.

  

"There you are, we're going to be late." replies Frankie

 

Frankie looks from Jane to Maura.

 

"I don't even want to know."

 

2 hours later.

 

"I know exactly what you're going to be wearing on our wedding day."

"Uh...we're getting married?" replies Jane

"One day...don't you want to get married?"

"Maybe." 

 

Maura smiles.

 

"Back to our wedding day,  dress?"

"A Strapless white figure hugging dress called a Sweetheart Natural."

"What about you?" asks Jane

"That's a surprise."

 

Angela walks over to their booth.

 

"It's time for the best man speech."

 

An hour later outside the dirty robber.

Jane looks over at Maura smiling, Maura smiles back.

 

Bang, bang, two gunshots.

Jane and the others usher the guest inside.

 

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To catch that b****." replies Frankie

"Not without back up you're not." 

 

Jane stops looking around.

 

"What's wrong?"

"Um...did you see Maura go inside?"

 

The last person goes in to reveal Maura lying on the floor, eyes closed.

 

"Maura."

 

Jane and Frankie sprint to Maura's side.

 

"Babe please."

"Jane."

 

Jane follows Frankie eyes to the blood on Maura's stomach.

Tears drop from Jane's eyes.

 

"I can't feel a pulse...can you feel a pulse."

 

Frankie puts a hand at the side of Maura's neck and shakes his head.

 

"Don't...please..."

 

Tears.

 

"Please don't do this."

 

Angela comes outside.

 

"Get her back inside." Frankie shouts

 

Korsak tries but fails to get Angela inside.

 

"Is she..."

 

Korsak shakes his head as the tears fall.

 

"I don't know."

 

The ambulance arrives 30 seconds later.

 

"How long has she been unconscious?"

"About 5 minutes."

 

After 5 minutes of the ambulance guys working on Maura, they stop exchanging a look.

 

"What was that look for? don't stop, she's not dead."

 

The first ambulance guy nods to the second and they continue.

 

Jane clasps her hands together tightly closing her eyes.

 

Everything is quiet, all that can be heard is the machine working on Maura and the cars passing.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...apologize one for this chapter (cliffhanger)  
> secondly the next chapter probably won't be up for a while. Well I say that I might get inspiration to write it tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

"We've got a pulse."

 

Jane breathes out the breath she didn't realise she was holding.

The ambulance men get Maura on to a stretcher and into the ambulance.

Jane gets in too, taking Maura's hand.

 

"We'll see you there," Angela tells Jane

 

Jane nods, kissing Maura's hand.

 

They arrive at the hospital 10 minutes later.

20 minutes after that Angela and Frankie arrive.

Jane is sitting in some chairs.

 

"Jane."

 

Angela sits beside her.

 

"What's happening," asks Frankie

"They just..."

 

Angela takes Janes hand.

 

"...took her in."

 

Jane closes her eyes as more tears fall.

 

"This is all my fault."

"Jane, no," replies Frankie

"Yea, you didn't shot her."

"She got shot because of me, Ma"

"Jane the only person you need to blame is Alice," replies Frankie

 

4 hours later.

 

"What's happening,"

"We have successfully removed the bullet from her left lung."

"Her lung, she was shot in the stomach wasn't she," asks Jane

"Unfortunately when the bullet entered it travelled up. I had to put in an endotracheal tube."

"So she's breathing without the tube now," Frankie asks

"She still has the tube. That's the next step to remove it."

 

Jane wipes tears from her eyes and stands.

 

"Jane..."

"I just need some fresh air."

 

Jane goes outside.

 

 

"I want you to prepare yourself."

"Is...is she going to die," asks Angela

 

Frankie takes Angela's hand.

 

"Once we remove the tube, we'll know more."

 

Frankie's phone rings.

 

"I'm sorry I should get this."

 

Frankie steps away.

 

"Thank you, Doctor."

 

The doctor puts a hand on Angela's hand and smiles.

 

"Dr Isles is well loved around here. You better believe I put my best people on this."

 

Angela smiles back.

 

Frankie comes back 5 minutes later.

 

"That was Korsak."

"Did they get her?"

 

Frankie nods.

 

"Korsak arrested her himself."

"Good, at least that's out of the way," replies Angela

"Don't mention this to Jane, I want to tell her myself."

 

2 hours later the tube is removed and Maura is breathing on her own. 

She hasn't opened her eyes yet.

 

Jane is in a chair beside the bed holding Maura's hand.

 

"Just open your eyes baby, please. I will not survive without you,"

 

Jane puts her head down on Maura's hand.

 

"Jane"

"Hey,"

 

Jane stands, kissing Maura on the cheek.

 

"I thought I'd lost you."

"Never," replies Maura

 

Jane kisses Maura's hand and smiles.

 

"How do you feel?"

"Like I was just shot," answers Maura

"Right, stupid question."

 

Maura smiles looking to her left.

 

"What's wrong?"

"Water," replies Maura

 

Jane pours some water into a cup and feeds it to Maura though a straw.

 

"Thanks...so you haven't been home I guess."

"Why do I smell?"

"No, I just know you," replies Maura

"I wasn't going to leave here till I knew you were ok."

"Does that mean you've caught her, Alice."

 

Jane nods.

 

"2 hours ago."

"Well you know I'm ok now."

"She can wait," replies Jane

"Honestly I'm fine, I have the doctors and nurses fussing over me. And you're mam's here right."

 

Jane nods

 

"Well, there you go."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, just...do two things for me."

"Of course."

"When you see her, try not to do anything that might land you in jail. I can't lose you either."

"What's the second?" asks Jane

"Don't blame yourself."

"Maura..."

"I need you to know that none of this is your fault."

 

A tear drops from Jane's eyes.

 

45 minutes later at the station.

Jane goes straight to the interview rooms

 

"Jane...is Maura."

"Maura 's fine."

"Is she in there," asks Jane

"I was just about to interview her"

 

Jane walks towards the door, Korsak stops her with a hand on her shoulder.

 

"I just want to talk to her."

"I don't think that's a good idea," replies Korsak

"It's ok, I spoke to Maura before I came."

"I still..."

"What can she do she's handcuffed to the table"

"She's not the one I'm worried about," replies Korsak

"Tempting, but I promised Maura." 

"Ok, I'll be right out here."

 

Jane nods and enters the room.

 

"Jane, so nice to see you again."

"Wish I could say the same about you,"

 

Alice smiles shaking her head.

 

"You haven't changed a bit."

"You have, a lot."

"You remember me?"

"Don't read too much into that, I just have a good memory," replies Jane 

"Sit down."

"I'm fine where I am thank you...I just have one question."

 "Ask me anything."

"Why?"

"Why not," replies Alice

"That doesn't answer my question."

"How else was I supposed to get your attention."

"I can think of some non dangerous ways," replies Jane

"You and I are soulmates, Jane."

"Are you f***ing kidding me...you set my house on fire, hacked my accounts and almost killed my girlfriend because you were in love with me."

"It got you here didn't it."

"That doesn't make sense."

 

Jane looks at Alice shaking her head.

Jane leaves.

 

"Jane...Jane...come back."

 

"She's all yours."

"Did you get what you needed?"

"Yes and no."

"What does that mean?" asks Korsak

"Doesn't matter."

 

Jane walks away.

 

"Jane"

 

She turns back around.

 

"Are you Ok?"

"I am now," replies Jane

 

A month later Maura is back home.

 

"I got you something."

 

Jane reaches into a drawer and pulls out an envelope.

 

"It's not my birthday."

"I know, it's just one of those, saw this and thought of you, us."

 

Maura looks at her confused.

 

"Just open it."

 

Maura opens the envelope.

 

"Round the world tickets."

"But only when you're fully recovered."

"What about work," asks Maura

"That's not going to be a problem...because I quit."

"Are you serious?"

 

Jane nods

 

"You actually quit your job."

"Yea."

 

Jane takes Maura's hand

 

"After what happened to you, life's too short. I wouldn't have survived if you died, I don't want to go through that again."

"You do realise I am going to die one day."

"Yea but, not anytime soon, and only when you're old...old and beautiful."

 

Maura smiles.

 

"I'm sorry, I should have consorted you before I quit."

"No, I think it's great."

"Really?"

"I think it's amazing," replies Maura

 

Maura hugs Jane.

 

"Have you decided what you're going to do?"

"I didn't really get that far," replies Jane

"We'll work it out."

 

Jane takes Maura's hand smiling, she brings both hands up to her mouth and kisses Maura's hand.

 

"Your mam is going to be so happy...she's going to be ecstatic."

"Yea, that's a conversation I'm looking forward to."

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'll leave it there.
> 
> PS: The first part was a dream I had and I was going to write a story about it but I wasn't getting any inspiration.


End file.
